heartlandtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Georgina Morris
Georgina "Georgie" Crawley Fleming-Morris, '''born Georgina Crawley. Georgie is introduced in Season 6 after running away from another foster family, convinced she can take care of herself. When first introduced to the series Georgie and Mallory butted heads quite a few times. Georgie has a habit of running away from every foster home in which she's been placed. Upon discovering her in the loft above the barn, Jack agrees to foster her until Clint can find another family to foster her. Not wanting her to leave the ranch, Lou and Peter agree to become her long-term foster parents, later adoptive parents. Georgie loves her sister Katie, daughter of Peter and Lou, as well as Phoenix, a horse who repeatedly ran away from a neglectful home that has a special connection to Georgie. Through the intervention of the Fleming-Bartlett family, she found a new home at Heartland. She is fearless when she first arrives at Heartland but starts to put a gaurd up. Relationships Georgie was introduced at the beginning of season 6, as the biological daughter of two unknown Crawleys. It is revealed later on in season 6 that both of Georgie's parents died in a car accident when she was two years old, and she doesn't remember them. She is the adoptive daughter of Lou Fleming-Morris and Peter Morris and the adoptive sister of Katie Morris. She is also the adoptive granddaughter of Marion Fleming and Tim Fleming. She is the adoptive niece to Amy Fleming and Ty Borden. She is the adoptive great-granddaughter to Jack Bartlett. The only members of Georgie's biological family who made an appearance on the show, except for her only biological living relatives. They are her older brother, Jeff Crawley (aged 18, as of Season 6) and her biological aunt, Cristale Norwood. She is very good friends with Steven and has gotten to be good friends with Jade as well. Later on in the seasons when Steven leaves to Manitoba Georgie befriends one of Jade's classmates Adam. Georgie and Adam later become an item! Georgie's biological grandparents died prior to the series. Personality Georgie is described as a fiery, troublemaker in season 6. After moving from one foster family to the next most of her young life, Georgie tries her best not to get too attached, and in the beginning, closes herself off from those around her. With the love and support of everyone at the Heartland Ranch, Georgie develops trust and becomes more outgoing. She enjoys watching Amy Fleming work with the horses and she enjoys riding her horse Phoenix. She and Ty create a thick bond. Georgie is quickly accepted into the family as Lou and Peter make the big decision to adopt her. Continuing the family tradition, Georgie picks a stone around the fireplace, claiming her rightful place in the family. Fashion related, Georgie is a bit of a tomboy, often seen wearing old shirts and baggy jeans, mostly in darker, more neutral colors. Georgie (at least in season 6) isn't interested in fashion, especially what's considered pretty and feminine. She prefers to keep some of her feelings and thoughts to herself as seen in season 6, but becomes more open in season 7. Portrayal Georgie is portrayed by Canadian actress Alisha Newton. Georgie Crawley.jpeg Georgie main.jpg ''' Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Ty Borden Category:Bartlett-Fleming-Morris Family